Jasiri
Jasiri is a spotted hyena cub who appears in the Disney Junior series The Lion Guard. She is an ally and a friend to The Lion Guard. She helped Kion fight Janja and his clan and the Guard against the Outsiders. Background Personality Unlike Janja's clan, Jasiri is friendly and open to making friends with the Pridelanders. However, her tie to her species shines through in how often she laughs, Kion noteing that the world is like a giant game to her. Bold ,spunky and sassy Jasiri is a hyena through-and-through, but unlike Janja, she is a friend to the Pridelanders. Jasiri differs from her kind by looking past differences and focusing on where different species have common ground and noting how what they have in common makes them the same in a way that not only advocates peace and harmony but also how some very different species can be friends despite their differences. According to her, unlike Janja and his clan, most hyenas, especially her, respect the Circle of Life and is actually disgusted by hyenas like Janja whose selfishness and gluttony give their species a bad rep. Physical Appearance Being only a cub, Jasiri is small in size, with a thin frame and skinny legs. Her pelt is gray with dark spots and stripes running along her back and shoulders, and her eyes are purple. A long black-and-purple mane runs up her back, ending in bangs over her forehead. Abilities Strength and Combat: Jasiri is a very capable fighter. She is shown to have very strong kicks and can easily pin down opponents though she did have trouble escaping Janja's strong grasp when he pinned her to the ground. She is very resourful when fighting to kicking up dust to block her opponent's vision. Intelligence: She is very smart and witty. She easily tricked Kion into falling into a thorn bush and is generally very clever. ''The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" When Kion gets separated from the rest of the Lion Guard, he ends up in the Outlands. As he desperately seeks Flat Ridge Rock, he is confronted by Jasiri, who teases him for not having noticed her sneak up on him. Kion bristles at this and claims to have known she was there the whole time, but Jasiri continues to poke fun at him. She catches his attention when she calls him out for being the leader of the Lion Guard, and she points out that his shoulder mark is a dead giveaway. Kion questions if she's a part of Janja's Clan, but Jasiri answers ambiguously, asking Kion why he's in the Outlands. Though defensive, Kion tells her that he's hoping to get back to the Pride Lands, and Jasiri points out that he's going the wrong way and says she will show him the way. Kion follows Jasiri but is distrustful of her. Kion remains distrustful of Jasiri and gets himself caught in a thorn bush. Jasiri gets him out of the bush and then leads the way to Flat Ridge Rock. After a while, Jasiri reveals that most hyenas actually respect the Circle of Life and voices how similar hyenas and lions are before she and Kion sing "We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa)". When they get to Janja's territory, they part ways. After Kion leaves, Jasiri is confronted by Janja and his clan. She is able to easily defeat Cheezi and Chungu, before being pinned down by Janja. Kion comes back to help Jasiri and drives the Outlander hyenas off using the Roar of the Elders. The Lion Guard arrive and at first think Jasiri is a threat, but Kion assures them that she is a friend. Jasiri parts on good terms with the Lion Guard who return to the Pride Lands. "Lions of the Outlands" Jasiri enters the Pride Lands in search of Kion after a pride of lions take over her family's watering hole, refusing to share it. Kion goes with her, believing that the lions in the Outlands must be lost and don't know about nice hyenas, completely unaware of the history or existence of the Outsiders. Jasiri expresses her gratitude that Kion agreed to help knowing how difficult it can be to trust her kind. Jasiri introduces Kion to her clan, that consists of two adults, her sister, Madoa, and two babies. Madoa expresses her surprise that her sister was telling the truth about being friends with a lion and that he is willing to help them as she and Jasiri point out the babies need the water the most. Jasiri is ambushed by Nuka, only for Kion to save her. She is ready to fight by his side only to back down when Nuka and Kovu agree to take them to see their mother, Zira, in hopes to get her watering hole back. A short time later, she is shocked by Kion's ability to use the Roar to create rain. When Zira wants to talk to Kion alone, she warns him that she doesn't trust her and he should be careful. She is left with Zira's children including Vitani and is happy to take advantage of Nuka, who is told to "play nice." When Zira lies to Jasiri about Kion claiming the watering hole for her pride, Jasiri runs off angrily. She encounters the Lion Guard who inform her about Zira's true motives and reassuring Jasiri's beliefs that Kion would never turn his back on a friend. She joins the Guard in rescuing Kion and watches with delight as the Outsiders are thrown out of the Outlands by the Roar, reclaiming her family's watering hole. She compliments Kion on being the fiercest animal when the baby hyenas still cower away from him, causing everyone to laugh. Gallery Imagejasiri.png Jasiri-Clan.png|Jasiri's Clan Imagetlgnjahbisjasirijanja.jpeg|Janja confronts Jasiri Jasiri and Kion.jpg|Kion and Jasiri water.reflect.png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots_(148).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots_(203).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots_(245).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots_(291).png Kion and Jasiri.png Before Sisi Ni Sawa.png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots_(316).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots_(319).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots_(345).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots_(484).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots_(487).png Lions-of-the-Outlands-9.png Nuka-Lion-Guard.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-10.png|Jasiri and Kion face Zira Lions-of-the-outlands_(20).png Lions-of-the-outlands_(37).png Nuka-fear.png Lions-of-the-outlands (164).png Lions-of-the-outlands (216).png Jasiri-Nuka2.png|Jasiri almost bites Nuka Jasiri-Fun.png Lions-of-the-outlands (401).png Jasiri-Nuka3.png Lions-of-the-outlands (429).png Lions-of-Outland-End.png Trivia *Jasiri is similar to Asante, a female hyena cub from ''The Lion King German audio book Friends for Life who befriends Simba's son, and Kion's unofficial older brother, Kopa. *Jasiri translates to daring. *Due to their interactions, it can be safely assumed that Jasiri and Janja have encountered each other before. *The reason Jasiri was made into a protagonist was due to the perceived racism the heroes held against the hyenas in the original film. *Jasiri's clan is made up of her family members whose territory borders that of Janja and his clan's. *Despite only being a cub, Jasiri has shown to be able to overcome most of Janja's pack in a fight, with a little help from Kion, presumably based on female hyenas being stronger and fiercer than males, even as young cubs. *It is unknown how Jasiri knows Simba as King of the Pride Lands and Kion's father. It is possible that while explaining the circle of life that Kion also told Jasiri about Simba, which would have been the first time Kion used his father's name. *She speaks with a slight, but noticeable Australian accent. *Jasiri has been confirmed to be returning in Season 2 Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Hyenas Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:African characters Category:Kids Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Siblings Category:Pre-teens